


lessons with lisa

by flowersblossom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, My First Work in This Fandom, Pumpkins, Tags Are Hard, first work on this site, i guess, idk they carve pumpkins and then kiss, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersblossom/pseuds/flowersblossom
Summary: rimi had never found interest in the other aspects ofhalloween, but lisa finds a way to change that.or: the lisarimi pumpkin carving fic no one asked for but i wrote anyway
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 8





	lessons with lisa

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i’m rin (or blossom either works) and despite being on this site for like three years i have. never written anything on it. so i am extremely nervous about posting this! but i got hit with the lisarimi brainrot and felt compelled to write this and now i guess i’m posting it. wack.  
> also this is my first fic so they might be a lil ooc and i apologize for that!

halloween had always been one of rimi’s favorite holidays, if not her favorite. it went without saying, really - anything with horror had always been right up her alley. she’d go out to the local convenience store for microwave popcorn and certainly no other reason, and then make it that evening while she binged horror movies and half payed attention to the popipa group chat that would inevitably blow up once kasumi got going. 

she had, however, never really considered the other aspects of the holiday. not that she was a stranger to the things like carving pumpkins or corn mazes, she had just… never really found interest in them. and then that suddenly got flipped on its head one afternoon. 

at risk of sounding cliche, it was a clear and crisp fall day, and rimi was at edogawa music, debating over bass strings. it wasn't that she really needed any, per se, but it was nice to look. soothing, even. 

she wasn’t immersed enough in her perusing that she didn’t notice when the bell on the door rang, signifying that someone had either left or entered. considering that she had been the only one there, she assumed the latter, a theory that was confirmed when she looked up and met lisa’s eyes. the brunette lit up when she saw rimi and quickly made her way over. 

“rimi~!” she practically sang. “didn’t expect to run into you here!”

“l-lisa-chan!” rimi flushed. “i- uh- yeah!” god, how long had it been since the two had worked on her conversation skills? she had always been fine talking to lisa anyway, what had changed?

oh, right, her alarmingly huge crush on roselia’s bassist. it had come out of nowhere, or it might have always been there and she just hadn’t realized (spoilers, it was probably the latter), but either way it wasn’t doing her many favors. like during conversations - like the one she was currently spacing out of, causing lisa to call her name in that almost annoyingly musical voice of hers. 

“-imi-chan? you okay?”

rimi shook her thoughts away, willing her face not to break into a blush. “uh, yeah! sorry, i’m… not with it today…”

lisa just grinned at her. “don’t worry about it~! just wondering what you were up to here!”

“o-oh! just checking out bass strings. i’ve heard these ones are supposed to be really good.”

rimi nearly imploded as lisa leaned closer to her to inspect the package she was holding. “hmm, haven’t heard of them before… maybe himari knows? you could ask her!” 

the black haired girl froze and shook her head violently. “eh?! no way!”

“heheh, just teasing~ what’ve you been up to lately though? it feels like we haven’t talked in forever!”

the two girls chatted a little bit about themselves before moving onto the topic of the holidays approaching. at one point, lisa grabbed hold of rimi’s wrist, leading her around and to the outside of hazawa cafe. they didn’t go in, merely continued their conversation. the whole time, lisa didn’t let go of rimi’s wrist, instead sliding her grip down until they were holding hands. the situation nearly sent rimi into a state of paralysis caused by shock - she wasn’t sure if that was possible, but she’d at least be the first to do so - but she somehow managed to play it off. 

with all their talk of the rapidly approaching holidays, the discussion of halloween was inevitable. rimi tried to hold herself back from getting too excited about it, but it was… difficult, to say the least. 

to say the most, she ended up failing.

“...and it’s just… perfect, you know?” she set down her free hand, which she had been using to gesture during her excited rant. “sorry, it sounds kinda dumb when i put it like that…”

lisa gave her a soft smile, which rimi would’ve seen the whole time she was talking had she thought to look, and chuckled. “no, i think it’s cute! ooh, that reminds me - have you ever carved pumpkins?”

the answer to that had been a hesitant yes, which was met with plans to do just that. it also brought them to where they were currently - in lisa’s kitchen the next day, pumpkins on towels on the island in the middle of the room, carving tools around them. 

rimi had carved pumpkins approximately twice ever. once was when she was still pretty young and she and her sister had insisted, and the other was one year when kasumi decided it was a perfect idea and no one had the heart to tell her otherwise (saaya was the only one who was any good at it). needless to say, she was unsure of where to start. 

luckily, lisa noticed her peril fairly quickly. “need any help over there, rimi?”

“uh, yeah… i don’t really know what i’m doing, heh.” 

the brunette set down her tools and came over to the side of the island that rimi was on, before apparently giving up with that plan and instead pushing rimi’s pumpkin over next to hers. rimi watched in wonder as she did her thing. once lisa was satisfied, she turned to the other girl with a triumphant smile, motioning her over. 

“c’mon, i don’t bite~” she punctuated her statement with a wink, predictably causing rimi to blush. she went over to her new station and just… kind of stood there, still unsure of what to do. 

lisa giggled softly, almost like she was sharing a joke with herself, and then suddenly she was behind rimi. the close proximity made the shorter girl nearly short-circuit, and the small puffs of breath from the other girl wasn’t helping matters. rimi tried to stutter out a sentence, but even fragmented pieces weren’t coming to her brain. lisa said something that sounded like she was asking for consent, and rimi managed to respond to that somehow, but everything else was just a cloud of nothing.

gently, as if she had noticed rimi’s panic - which she probably had; she always seemed to - lisa placed her hands on top of rimi’s, guiding them to the tools. she softly spoke rimi through the process of pumpkin carving, using the knife she had grabbed to point. once she was sure the other girl had gotten the hang of it she removed her hands and leaned back.

“got it~?” she asked with a grin. 

still unable to form words, rimi just nodded. had she actually gotten it? she wasn’t quite sure, but how hard could it really be?

well, hard enough that she couldn’t initially figure it out, but technicalities.

\- - - 

it turned out that she had apparently retained some information from lisa’s explanation. sure, it was a messy process, and the carved out smile was a little bit lopsided, and it looked kind of basic and boring compared to lisa’s, but it was hers. and just knowing that she had made it without too much help made it all a little better. the soft smile lisa had on her face as she looked at their pumpkins side-by-side might have also helped, to be fair. 

“i don’t think it’s too bad?” rimi offered, glancing over to the brunette beside her. “not for what’s basically a first attempt, at least.”

lisa turned to look at her, smile widening. “it’s very you - in a good way! it’s cute! like you!”

“i- um- you think i’m cute?”

lisa laughed and brought her hand up to cup rimi’s face. she brushed her thumb along her cheekbone, then pulled it away to flick something in some direction. “sorry, you had pumpkin guts on your face. but yeah, rimi, i think you’re cute. adorable, really.” rimi froze when she said that, causing the older girl to wince. “sorry, that might have been too far-”

“no!” rimi exclaimed in a rare moment of boldness. she forced herself to keep eye contact with lisa, who looked a little surprised at the outburst. rimi herself was, to be honest, also surprised, but she kept going. “i- i think you’re cute too… i really like you, lisa-san.”

lisa blinked at her a couple times, seemingly shocked. rimi was beginning to panic, until lisa broke out into a sunny smile. she cupped the other girl’s face again, leaning in slightly. 

“is this okay?”

instead of responding, rimi took a deep breath before meeting her halfway. 

there weren’t any sparks or fireworks or whatever people talk about. it was sort of messy, considering it was rimi’s first kiss, so she had no clue what she was doing. but it was soft, and the way lisa’s lips moved against hers was so nice, and she nearly melted when lisa wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. so in a way, it was perfect. 

it was over just as quickly as it had begun - or quicker than it had begun, if you asked for either girl’s opinion. they simply stood there for a bit, finding no need to speak if everything had just been said. 

every good moment has to come to an end eventually, though. lisa pulled away slowly, although not before giving the shorter girl a kiss on the nose, and glanced around the kitchen. she brightened once she saw the bowl that contained the insides of their pumpkins and turned to rimi with a smile. the smile that the other girl was realizing was meant just for her. 

“ever had pumpkin seeds?” lisa asked, despite the fact that she definitely knew what the answer was. 

rimi didn’t pay as much attention to this lesson as she did the first. she didn’t find herself minding very much, though, as she fondly watched lisa excitedly explain how to make pumpkin seeds.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again i hope you enjoyed this!! mayhaps leave a kudos?  
> anyway count how many times i use adjectives instead of a name lmao.  
> also i’ll probably end up writing more rarepair stuff in the future bc wow i have. so many rarepairs.


End file.
